This invention relates to a band clamp mounted at a panel such as an automotive body for bundling cables.
A conventional band clamp mounted at a panel such as an automotive panel for bundling automotive cables is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 69385/1979 official gazette.
According to the conventional technique, as shown in FIG. 6, clip 2 formed at a plastic band clamp body 1 is snap fitted into an insertion opening formed in a panel S such as a vehicle body to secure the body 1 for bundling cables C thereto.
An elongated plastic strip band 3 projected from the body 1 to bundle the wiring cables C has laterally extending engaging grooves 4 spaced at an interval longitudinally on one surface thereof.
Elastic detent means 6 is provided in a band insertion opening 5 which is formed through the body 1, and an engaging pawl 7 is projected from an intermediate portion of the detent means 6.
The tip 8 of the detent means 6 functions as a lever for moving the pawl 7 downward.
To bundle the cables C by the band clamp constructed as described above, the end 9 of the band 3 passed around the cables C is pulled through the insertion opening 5 rightward in FIG. 6.
The fastening power of the band is maintained by engaging the elastically projected pawl 7 with the groove 4.
To release the fastening power of the band, the tip 8 of the detent means 6 is pressed down to disengage the pawl 7 from the groove 4.
However, such a prior technique has a drawback that the fastening power of the band 3 for bundling the cables C is so weak that the cables C tend to be laterally displaced or to rotate about axes thereof.